Washing machine appliances generally include a cabinet having a tub for containing wash fluid, e.g., water and detergent, bleach, and/or other fluid additives. A basket is rotatably mounted or positioned within the tub and defines a wash chamber for receipt of articles for washing. During operation of such washing machine appliances, wash fluid is directed into the tub and onto articles within the wash chamber of the basket. The basket and/or an agitation element can rotate at various speeds to, e.g., agitate articles within the wash chamber, wring wash fluid from articles within the wash chamber, etc.
A lid assembly is generally provided to allow a user to selectively access the wash chamber of the basket, such as in a vertical-access washing machine appliance. The lid assembly may be movable between an open position, wherein a user can add or remove clothes from the wash chamber, and a closed position, wherein the washing machine appliance may be operable to wash the clothes or other articles positioned within the wash chamber.
Although the lid assembly of existing configurations may generally move between an open and closed position, conditions may arise wherein neither position is desirable. For instance, user may wish to load or monitor the wash chamber of the basket without moving the lid assembly all the way into the open position, such as when the necessary clearance or space for the open position is not available. If the user's hands are otherwise occupied, existing systems may be unable to hold or maintain the lid assembly in a position that is in between the closed position and the open position. In addition, even when a user does wish to use the lid assembly in the open position, the user may wish to prevent a sudden undesired movement from the open position to the closed position, such as when the lid assembly slams shut.
Accordingly, an appliance with a door that includes features for maintaining the door in an intermediate position, as well as closed and open position may be desirable. More particularly, a washing machine that has one or more features for selectively holding its lid assembly in an intermediate position would be useful.